Runnin in circles
by yami4
Summary: Runnin incirles isn't healthy. But for I.W.A.T.P, a two thousand year old little girl, life is only beginning to get bad!


Y.D: Yay!Yay! Yay!  
  
Yami: STOP SAYING YAY!  
  
Y.D: But i don't wanna stop!  
  
Yugi: You're going to Jr. High, so....  
  
Bakura: PAY ATTENTION!  
  
Y.D: You're funny when you're mad! *Pokes him in the eye*  
  
Ryou: *snickers*  
  
Bakura: *one eyed glare*  
  
Ryou: *stops snickering*  
  
Yami: *loading Y.D.'s backpack with useless junk* you'll need one of these...and one of these...oh, can't forget this...  
  
Y.D: *appears behind Yami* Yami, why are you loadingmy back pack with..Knives, guns, swords, cards, chips and soda?  
  
Yugi: YAMI!  
  
Bakura&Ryou: O_o  
  
Roba: *sitting onY.D's dresser* I'm bored...  
  
Y.D: No...YOU'RE LOVED! *hugs him nearly killing him*  
  
Joey: Ey, what time is it?  
  
Yugi: *glances at the clock* The time that you're late to school.  
  
Y.D: WHAT?! *runs over to the clock and knocks over Yugi on accident*  
  
Yami: Big deal, so you're late on the most important day of your life. So?  
  
Bakura: *puts his hand over Yami's mouth* That'll do pig. That'll do.  
  
Ryou: _ That was stupid...  
  
Y.D: *Grabs backpack and runs out the door*  
  
Yami: *Pokes his head out of the doorway* Wait! You forgot something!  
  
Y.D: *Runs back and slips on the duel disk* Thank you Yami. *gives him a quick hug and runs off*  
  
Joey: Ey, i have a question.  
  
Roba: What?  
  
Joey: What is a ferret?  
  
All except Joey: *fall over*  
  
Bakura: A stupid question asked by a stupid puddy brained fool? hmm....*light bulb flashes above his head*  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*  
  
Bakura: *Chases after him with a huge iron mallet*  
  
Ryou: BAKURA! STOP!   
  
Yami: *trips Joey right as Bakura is trying to land on his back*  
  
Bakura: *Misses Joey entirely and goes flying out the window*  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Y.D: *Arrives home with some unknown individuals ripped out hair* I'm home....  
  
Yugi: Uh..why do you have someones hair...?  
  
Y.D: This is for you. I "won" it. *throws a card at Yugi and walks into the living room*   
  
Yami: Wait, you didn't answer the question!  
  
Ryou: *watches the door slam in his face* Harsh...  
  
Bakura: HAHA! PHARAOH GOT DISSED!  
  
Y.D: *Walks back into the room and ties up Bakura* I can't hear the T.V....  
  
Roba: O_o  
  
Yugi: o_O  
  
Yami: STOP MAKING FACES!  
  
Y.D: *Walks back into the room, slips off the duel disk, and hops into bed.* So tired...  
  
Bakura: It's only 3 P.M....  
  
Y.D: *Seizes him by the collar of his shirt* Lsiten you, You try getting beat up for a change! Oh yeah thats right....  
  
Ryou: She's going nuclear again....  
  
Y.D: Oh yeah thats right....YOU CAN'T! BECAUSE NO ONE'LL EVEN GO NEAR YOU AND TRY! *throws him into a wall*  
  
Yugi: What does Y.D stand for anyways??  
  
Y.D: Your death.  
  
Yami: Whats your full names initials? Or your real names intials?  
  
Bakura: I don't think you should ask that...*Still rubbing his head*  
  
Y.D: I.W.A.T.P.  
  
Ryou&Roba: What the heck does that mean?  
  
Y.D: *lays down, her back facing towards everyone* I will asassinate the Pharaoh. *yawns*  
  
Yami: Those are very creative init...SAY WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: Yami...i think you should go into another room.....  
  
Bakura: Nice intials. I like em.  
  
Ryou: Shut up Bakura.  
  
Tikal: *appears on top of Bakura's head* Yes, please do shut up. You are very annoying.  
  
Bakura: *doesn't realize that she's Ryou AND his sister* Who are you?  
  
Ryou: *nudging Bakura* Bakura...*sliding finger across his throat to send him the message to stop*  
  
Bakura: I'm not going to stare, but...  
  
Tikal: Oh thats okay. There's a mirror right there.   
  
Yugi: Uh-oh...  
  
Yami: *hides in the bathroom*  
  
Roba: *hides beneath the bed with Joey and Yugi*  
  
Tikal: *smiling*  
  
Bakura: Why thank you and...OH MY RA! *takes her off his head and throws her in the closet* IT'S A CLONE!  
  
Ryou: *takes all the dirty laundry off Tikals head* Tikal, are you okay??  
  
Tikal: I'm fine.   
  
Bakura: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! *hides behind Ryou*  
  
Yami: *pokes head out of the door*   
  
Y.D: *flicks one very red, irritated eye open* Why..why can i never get any sleep in this place? *begins to strangle Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *tries to get hisman eater bug to help him*  
  
M.E.B: *Roars and tugs on Y.D's hair with it's teeth*'  
  
Y.D: *whispers in Bakura's ear* I'll be back for you in a moment. *stalks over to the man eater bug*  
  
Roba: She frickin crazy!  
  
Y.D: OKAY MISTER! IT'S ABOUT TIME THE MAN EATER BUG BEAME EXTINCT! *picks it up and throws it out the window*  
  
Ryou: That was scary...  
  
Y.D: *turns around and see's Bakura ran away* COWARD! *gets back into bed ad immediatly falls asleep*  
  
Yugi: *sneaks out of the room but see's Kaiba and Mokuba already sitting on the floor, knocked out*  
  
Yami:*screams like a girl*  
  
Bakura: Shut up! *Put's his hand over his mouth*  
  
Yami: Your hand taste bwasty!   
  
Bakura: *pinches his ear* I said shut up!  
  
Ryou: A little late to the whole shut up thing aren't you?  
  
Y.D: *Looming behind them* Boys...tell me something....  
  
Yugi: *turning head aroud slowly*  
  
Yami: Y-yes..?  
  
Y.D: Why is it...that even when you tell me you're going to behave, you don't? *eyes them*  
  
Mai: *Appears out of nowhere* HElLO EVERYBODY!  
  
Y.D: *has just finished stahing Their knocked out bodies in the closet* Why, hello Mai.  
  
The bodies tumble out of the closet behind her*  
  
Tea: *pops up behind Mai* Aww...you're being impulsive again aren't you?  
  
Y.D: Nah. *puts one of Joeys gym socks in front of Bakura's nose*   
  
Bakura: *sniffs it**opens eyes* AHHHH! IT BURNS!!!  
  
Joey: Ey, dats mine! *takes the sock and pets it* I love you Bill...  
  
Mai: Ah...*falls over* (Twichtwich)  
  
Tea: *Poking Mai's forehead* (Pokepokepoke)  
  
Ryou: *yawns and stretches*  
  
Bakura: Yay! A blimp!  
  
Ryou: Say what?!  
  
Bakura: *Jumps on his head*  
  
Y.D: *pops a ballon*  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Yami: o_O  
  
Bakura: IT WASN'T ME! *dives into the closet and lands next to Tikal*  
  
Tikal: Hello Bakura! *gives him a hug* (Hughughug)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ALERTY! ONE OF MY NEWEST CHARACHTERS IS GUNNA BE REVEALED IN THIS STORY! Gah! I can't breathe!  
  
Ryou: Well, if you actually out ANY effort into using your lungs, you would be able to...  
  
Bakura: *Shoves him underwater* Oh doon't mind him, if you use your lungs you'll suffocate!  
  
Tikal: *swims up next to Bakura* Hi!  
  
Bakura: *Falls off the side of the pool*  
  
*Sniggers*  
  
Riona: HELLO EVERYBODY!   
  
Ryou: Uh...oh, hello Riona..AHHH! *being hugged to death*  
  
Bakura: *Goes to the surface of the water and sits the like an alligator* Grr....  
  
O_o  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..... Riona, dearest, please wait till next chapter.  
  
Riona: Oh..okies!  
  
*Waces* Well, byebye.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inthe next chapter, bakura and Riona are forced to get along, Tikal goes to school with Y.D, and her life comes crashingdown when Bakura ccidentally appears in school and ruins everything! Yami is going crazy, Maliks mind control has arrived on the scene, but the Millenium Rod gets turned into a giant candy cane! See you then~! ~*~Next chapter, Pool party at Millia Inn~*~ 


End file.
